Fix You
by Melancholic Panda
Summary: Mori becomes worried about Haruhi, so he decides to comfort her. But being the quiet one, he can't seem to.


**Fix You**

**Tamaki: Hello, my little lambs. Roche has asked me to read the disclaimers.**

**Kyoya: Actually, Tamaki. He asked the both of us. The world does not always revolve around you. **

**Tamaki: [goes to corner and cultivates some mushrooms]**

**Kyoya: [Sighs], please stop acting like a child and say the disclaimers.**

**Tamaki: Roche doesn't own OHSHC!**

**Kyoya: All of it belongs to Bisco Hatori. This continues from 'What Hurts Hikaru the Most'. The following may contain some mature themes. This story is in Mori-**_**senpai's **_**POV.**

I'm really worried about Haruhi. Ever since she heard the news that Hikaru didn't make it, she just broke down. Her grades have been slipping, she can't concentrate, and she isn't eating. I really care about Haruhi, and I don't want her to get hurt. But who am I kidding? I can never talk to her. I just watch her silently from afar and protect her when she needs it. But today, it seems like her whole world is falling apart; not even the Host Club is noticing. Sure, we're all grieving about Hikaru (Kaoru's not doing any better), but no one cares about how Haruhi is feeling, and I can never speak for myself. I just wish I can fix her.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Haruhi is not even trying. I start to notice to the deep scars on her arms that she tries so desperately to hide. I'm starting to become even more worried about her. When I get home, I skip Kendo practice (which I rarely do) and just pace in my room. What can I do? I'm way too shy to confront Haruhi about her problems. I hear a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in" I say quietly. To my surprise, its Mitsukuni, who has a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Takashi, are you doing ok? You skipped you're Kendo meeting today." Mitsukuni sits on my bed, clutching onto Usa-_chan._

I shake my head, still not knowing what to say.

"Is it about Haru-_chan?_" I nod my head.

"Yeah, it is. Ever since Hikaru died, Haruhi has been really depressed. As her friend, I don't want to see her get hurt." I confessed.

"I know how much you care about her, Takashi. Just give her some time; she'll come around." He gives me a warm smile before leaving.

"Wait, Mitsukuni. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I want to talk to Haruhi about it, but I'm too afraid to do so. What do you think I should do?"

"Like I said, give her some time. But if you really want to, go talk to her. I know you can do it."

I was kind of surprised about Mitsukuni's words of wisdom. Even if he is older than me (**Tamaki: Honey-**_**senpai**_**'s birthday: February 29. Mori-**_**senpai's **_**birthday: May 5****th****), **I still feel like he's my little brother, but he is nothing like Satoshi, who can be very immature. I'm still really worried about Haruhi…so it is decided. I'm going to check on her.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Rain has started pouring as I head to my car and head to Haruhi's home; not caring that someone is in front of me, I speed all the way through. Finally, I make it and find that her lights are turned off. I take a moment to think about what to say…

"Hey Haruhi! I heard that you were being sad and lonely so I decided to cheer you up!" No… that won't do.

"Can we talk?" That seems appropriate. I say the same line over and over again until I get to her door, rain dripping on my back. I ring her doorbell and wait for an answer. 2 minutes and lots of ringing later, Haruhi is standing at the doorway, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Hey, Haruhi can we talk?" I ask sheepishly. Damn it… why can't I be cool, calm and collected like Kyoya? I sigh… as she let me into her house.

"Sorry about the mess…" it looked like she hadn't cleaned anything in days, more likely months.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked quietly, probably already knowing what I was going to say.

"Well, I was really worried about you. I keep seeing you with a sad or angry look on your face. I didn't want you to hurt yourself." I say quietly. I hear her sigh heavily.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"You're just like everyone else, aren't you? Having to worry about me just because someone I really cared about is gone? I don't want to hear all of that crap, especially from you!" she yells at me angrily, which took me back a bit. Soon, she broke down in tears and came running to me. She wanted me to comfort her, so that's what I did. I squeezed her lightly in my arms as she cried on my shirt.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

"I'm sorry for overreacting, Mori-_senpai._ I just miss him too much. I didn't want to let him go after he died."

"I'm right here. You don't have to worry." I was surprised by the tears streaming down my face. I wanted Haruhi to be safe, and not for her to get hurt. I let her stand there until about an hour, when she lets go and wipes the tears. She also reaches and wipes the tears from my face.

"Thank you for checking on me, _Senpai._" She goes on her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek. I blush slightly.

"I have to go." I nod and leave. "Good night, Haruhi." I give her a kiss on her head before retreating to my car. The rain has finally stopped. I check my watch…it was almost midnight. I drive slowly, being more patient with the traffic. Once I get home, I'm surprised to see that Mitsukuni was in my living room, eating cake with Usa-_chan_.

"Mitsukuni, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was worried about you, so I decided to sleepover with Usa-_chan_!" He said happily.

"Well, I'm fine." I drop my keys on the hanger and sit next to Mitsukuni.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I told Haruhi why I came, and she got angry at me. But soon after, she broke down and cried, and I comforted her."

"Oh, poor Haru-_chan_." Mitsukuni looked at his cake, and pushed it away from him.

"I lost my appetite. I'm going to bed now. Good night, Takashi." Mitsukuni tucked himself in his blanket on the pullout couch and he within two minutes, he was sleeping like a baby.

I was beginning to feel tired myself, so I head to my room and get ready for bed. Before I sleep, I look at the full moon overlooking my room. I hope Haruhi will be ok. If only I was there to support her more, if it weren't for Mitsukuni. I really care about her, in fact…I think I'm in love with her…but I wouldn't want that to ruin our friendship. With that aside, I slowly close my eyes I drift off into the night.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**THE END**

**Tamaki: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kyoya: Please review! Or else…**


End file.
